


Unexpectedly (Breaking through the waves)

by Ravenia



Category: Produce 101 (TV), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, X1 Ensemble - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenia/pseuds/Ravenia
Summary: Everyone talks about how Yohan sees Seungwoo.But how does Seungwoo see Yohan?[From Produce to X1]





	Unexpectedly (Breaking through the waves)

**Author's Note:**

> I always find it strange that a lot of people usually just see Yohan as a cheerful, adorable goofball when he's a lot more than that - with his long taekwondo career and being the eldest child in the family. My muse ran with it and ended up with this. Enjoy.

When the name OUI Entertainment flashes on the screen, wondering why it sounded familiar, he turns to Byungchan.

“Does that look familiar to you?” he asks his friend.

Byungchan pauses thoughtfully for a moment.

“Isn’t that the label with Kim Donghan?”

“Ah.”

A trainee walks out onto the stage, his appearance gathering everyone’s attention.

Kim Yohan, Seungwoo notes the trainee’s name idly. His interest spikes when it’s revealed that he’s a former national taekwondo athlete – an elite one, that his taekwondo career has spanned across 13 years. That he has had an athletic scholarship.

Byungchan whistles under his breath, impressed. And to be honest, so is Seungwoo.

The months-old trainee admits that he has given up his entire career to pursue his dream – this idol dream of his, his tone light but resolve firm and with steel.

And when he performs, he pulls them into his stage, captures their attention with his charm and draws them in.

Seungwoo is intrigued.

**\--XXXXX--**

The first time they meet is during the meeting for BOSS.

They’ve been picked to be part of the Avengers team for the season by Dongpyo, something that is daunting (but he prefers not to think about it). He’s picked as the leader, and it’s time to decide the parts.

Jinhyuk shows them how the rap’s supposed to be, and as they discuss, the sound of Yohan rapping captures their attention and all of them focus on the former athlete.

And he’s…good.

Sure, he isn’t as seasoned as Jinhyuk or Seungyoun, he _is_ a new trainee, Seungwoo reasons. But his potential is there and so is his sense of rhythm.

Yohan is picked as the main rapper.

**\--XXXXX--**

It’s awkward at first with his teammates.

But it gets better, much easier with Jinhyuk’s easygoing personality and Yohan’s goofiness. They have lunch together, practice together. And as Yohan passes out ramen to all of them when they’re in the dorm after practice, they bond over the cups of noodles.

And he learns.

That Yohan is the eldest in his family and that he has two sisters. That Jinhyuk’s favourite movie is Frozen; that Eunsang uses to be the leader of his middle school dance club; that Dongpyo uses to be part of a dance group called Artbeat; that Junho speaks Goblin Language which has them cracking up.

Leading to an impromptu session of impersonations and jokes that becomes more and more ridiculous as they continue on.

And on opposite bunk beds, with him sitting cross-legged on his and Yohan lying down on his own bed, they chat.

**\--XXXXX--**

After another day of practice, it’s time to shower. He’s used to showering with his members, so he turns to his team and asks.

“Wanna shower together?”

“Hyung, unnecessary physical contact will get you kicked out of the show,” reminds Yohan as he meets his gaze directly, causing Jinhyuk to snicker.

“…I’m not that kind of person, Yohan - ” Seungwoo protests, causing the rest of them to look at him with doubt.

Traitors.

Dongpyo breaks out laughing, and they crack up.

(Seungwoo is glad that they’re teammates.)

**\--XXXXX--**

The performance is a success.

When the rankings flash, and they turn to congratulate each other – they stop.

Yohan has buried his head into his hands, and he is crying.

All of them exchange concerned looks, questioning as they surround their rapper.

“What is it?” Seungwoo asks, Dongpyo moving to let him sit beside him. Jinhyuk rubbing Yohan’s back soothingly while Junho and Eunsang look with concern.

“I don’t deserve this, hyung. It should have been you or Jinhyuk-hyung - ”

Dongpyo joins Junho and Eunsang. The three of them exchange looks and head over to the opposing team, quietly leaving Yohan to Seungwoo and Jinhyuk.

Between the two of them, Yohan finally gets his emotions under control. The leader glances over to Jinhyuk and gestures towards the others, signaling that he will handle it. Jinhyuk squeezes Yohan’s shoulder reassuringly and heads towards the rest of the team.

“I’m sorry, hyung. You -”

Seungwoo sighs as he pulls Yohan into a hug. From the short time they had spent together, Yohan, he knew, had a big heart. It didn’t matter who you were, if Yohan liked you, he’d do his best to support you and cheer you on.

“It’s okay, Yohanie,” murmurs the leader.

**\--XXXXX--**

He’s teamed up with Yohan and Junho again.

When he picks Paul Kim’s _Me After You_, he is greeted with an enthusiastically happy Yohan who pulls him into a rare hug, beaming – to which he can’t help but smile back. Yohan’s happiness is infectious, and it feels, well, _nice. _Some tension drains from his shoulders and stress fades away, and for a moment, he forgets that this is a competition.

When the number 1 flashes besides his name, he is overwhelmed. At the same time, he wonders if Yohan is okay and feels just a little bit guilty as the others congratulate him.

Only to turn and see –

That Yohan is _beaming_.

The former athlete hugs him and congratulates him happily, and he’s well – he’s at a loss for words. He doesn’t understand the younger male, doesn’t understand why the younger is so happy.

“You deserve it, hyung,” Yohan tells him. Seungwoo searches for any trace of disappointment, for resentment, anything – but there is nothing. Nothing but the fact that the younger male is _genuinely_ _happy for him_.

So Seungwoo pulls him into a hug, hoping his actions convey what he feels.

Thankfully, Yohan seems to understand. The younger male returns the hug, wrapping his arms around him and saying nothing.

The idol world is harsh and cruel and unforgiving, with countless victims at its feet and desperate trainees knocking on its door to achieve their dreams. It is easy to be pessimistic and cynical, in this sea of competition and unyielding wall of expectations, but there is also the good. Like his VICTON brothers, friends, and when… when you meet and come across good people.

Like Yohan.

For the first time in a long time, Seungwoo breaks through the surface of the water and _breathes_.

And he feels lighter.

When he watches the interviews later, sees and hears what Yohan says, his respect for the other increases.

Seungwoo thinks that Yohan’s the most selfless person he’s ever met.

**\--XXXXX--**

He blinks in surprise when he sees Yohan entering the room. It’s the day of the Blue Carpet Ceremony for the Concept Evaluation, and the former athlete looks…stunning.

He had, of course, mentioned the younger male as one of the top visuals during the visual rankings. His opinion hadn’t changed, except, well…

The OUI Entertainment trainee is dressed in a white, long-sleeved shirt with open cuffs and slim black pants showing off his legs and black shoes. A tie hangs loosely down the center, untied as the finishing touch.

Silver hoop earrings glint under the light as smoky eyes sweep across the room until he finds him and the others, beside Jinhyuk, Byungchan and the rest of the MOVE members. A smile flashes across his face as he approaches them.

_‘Yohan’s just a friend_,’ he reminds himself.

Right?

**\--XXXXX--**

Yohan, he muses, is literally friends with everyone.

Besides their BOSS and Me After You teammates, the former athlete can be easily found with anyone and everyone. Chatting with Sejin and Minkyu, teasing Hyeongjun and talking with Sihun and Wonjin – the list goes on and on. Seungwoo wonders how he does it. On top of that, he takes care of the younger trainees, a constant, reassuring confidant and supporter to all of them, none excluded while being his cheerful, dorky goofball self.

It’s easy to see how much others enjoy being with him, around him.

There’s something about Yohan, he thinks. Something that draws people in. He considers the younger male a good friend, respects and appreciates him. Beneath the cheerful, goofy façade is someone who’s dependable, capable and full of resolve.

When he had been busy helping Zi Yue and Hyun Bin for _Me After You_, Yohan had taken it upon himself to help Junho, to encourage him and build his self-confidence. It wasn’t to say he hadn’t helped Junho as well, but he is only human.

When he had approached Yohan about it, the younger male had blinked and looked at him in confusion.

_“You’re already helping Zi Yue and Hyun Bin, hyung. We’re a team, don’t worry about it.”_

And that was that.

It’s easy to see Yohan as just a goofball with a rather adorable personality, but behind that…

Well, sometimes, he forgets it too, honestly. That Yohan has had a successful taekwondo career for years and is far, far more than what they see on the outside.

For him to give up a successful career of 13 years as a taekwondo athlete, a college scholarship… All for his dream…

He wonders if he would have the resolve to?

“Seungwoo-hyung.” He blinks to see the aforementioned male waving, with Seungyoun, Hyeongjun and Hangyul near him. “Want to join us for lunch?”

“Sure, Yohanie.”

**\--XXXXX--**

Lunch is…chaotic. Between Seungyoun and Hangyul’s antics, Yohan joining the pair with a few of his own and Hyeongjun and him being pulled in until _everyone_ of them is in on the chaos, it all ends up in laughter.

When lunch ends and goodbyes are said, he and Yohan split off from the others, heading back to their dorm.

They walk in comfortable silence, enjoying the solitude.

It’s funny. Considering his friendly and goofy personality, one would think that Yohan is a constant chatterbox. But after spending some time with the younger male and being in the same group with him twice, Seungwoo knows better.

“Hyung,” suddenly says Yohan, breaking the silence.

“Hmm?”

“Do you think I can do it?”

His eyebrows furrow and he turns to look at the other questioningly. “What do you mean?”

“The U Got It performance,” Yohan stares at his feet. “I don’t know if I can.”

Ah.

He, Junho and Yohan are in the same team again – this time, for the Future EDM song _U Got It_.

According to Jinhyuk, people have started calling the three of them the ‘We Bare Bears’ trio as they were inseparable. The three of them had been thoroughly amused.

And Yohan had been picked as the main rapper.

Seungwoo sighs softly, wraps an arm around their main rapper’s shoulder and squeezes it reassuringly.

“Yohan-ah,” he starts. “Look at me. Do you know why we picked you?”

The former athlete hesitantly looks up at him and shakes his head.

“It’s because you’re the most balanced,” Seungwoo explains. “Dohyon can rap, yes, but the choreography has a lot of footwork. Your taekwondo background is an advantage here, and we all know you can rap from the _Boss _performance. We’ve also seen how much you’ve improved, and are still improving.”

“And did you know? Your _Boss_ fancam had over 1 million views on Naver.”

Yohan blinks, wide-eyed. “But…but why? I’m not that good.”

A shrug. “We trust you, Yohan-ah.”

A beat of silence passes, and the younger male hugs him.

“Thank you, hyung.”

The performance is a hit.

**\--XXXXX--**

The performance is a hit, and he ranks 4th for the live votes.

_4th place_.

He had given all of himself, did what he had to, and where did it get him?

_4th._

Was the idol world not for him?

But he _loves_ it, he _loves_ performing, _loves_ being on stage –

Was it all for nothing?

Byungchan will probably find him later, he knows. His brother understands that he needs some space. To think.

What he didn’t expect, didn’t see coming, is that Yohan would find him.

“You should have been in first place.”

“Yohan-ah -”

“_You should have been in_ _first place, hyung_,” the former athlete uncharacteristically cuts him off, his tone distressed and looking upset.

Seungwoo falls silent.

“Sometimes it just isn’t fair, Yohanie,” he murmurs as he finally finds his words. “And you deserve it too.”

“…I know.” The younger male speaks at last. “I know the world isn’t fair sometimes. But Seungwoo-hyung, _don’t tell me you don’t deserve it._ That you didn’t deserve to rank higher. You deserve it the most. You _led us too_.”

_And being the leader holds the burden of a thousand more._

“…Thank you.”

**\--XXXXX--**

He ranks in the Top 5 during eliminations, and he is overwhelmed.

“Congratulations, hyung,” Yohan is bursting with happiness, smiling as he wraps him in a hug.

Seungwoo breathes out a laugh as he responds, returning the show of affection. “Thanks, Yohanie.”

**\--XXXXX--**

Byungchan and him are, for once, hanging out.

“I swear, you guys are inseparable,” his old friend says as he plops himself down on the couch.

Seungwoo shrugs, clearly knowing what he means but his emotions betray him as his lips turn upwards and he opens his bag.

He’s happy, Byungchan notes.

The brunette shakes his head at his leader’s obliviousness. It’s clear as day to him that Seungwoo has become happier since they joined the show. And one of the major reasons why is one Kim Yohan.

Yohan might be goofy and gets easily embarrassed, but he’s dependable. He takes care of as many of the younger trainees as he can, being their friendly, cheerful hyung who constantly cheers them on. _Genuinely_.

It didn’t matter who you were or what your background was, if Kim Yohan liked you, he’d support you.

He’s heard some stories too from the other trainees. From Junho that the former athlete was the one who encouraged him, not being pushy but by just being _Yohan_. And being in the same team with the two, about how Yohan had just been_ there_ for Seungwoo. From Sejin on how the OUI Entertainment trainee had supported him.

It had also become common to see Seungwoo being generally affectionate with the OUI trainee and using the younger male’s shoulder as an armrest, much to all of their amusement.

It’s nice to see him happier, Byungchan thinks as he glances at his leader.

He makes a mental note to treat Yohan to a meal.

**\--XXXXX--**

Byungchan has to leave.

His injury has gotten worse, and he can’t continue.

Concern surges through him as he looks at his friend, his brother. “Are you going to be okay?”

“I’ll be fine, hyung,” Byungchan says with a sigh. “Really. Just take care of yourself and do your best. I’ll help take care of the others.”

Seungwoo can’t help but feel at least a little guilty, something which the other seems to know.

“Don’t feel guilty, hyung,” quietly says his friend. “We’ll always be family.”

He nods.

**\--XXXXX--**

Yohan finds him a few hours later.

“Hyung?”

He looks up to see the former athlete’s worried gaze, concern radiating off him.

“Yohan?”

“Byungchan-hyung asked me to check on you,” explains the OUI Entertainment trainee as he approaches and takes a seat beside him.

Of course Byungchan would.

“You don’t have to tell me anything though,” Yohan adds quickly. “I mean, it’s not my business and I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable -”

Seungwoo can’t help but laugh as Yohan rambles on, feeling the knot in his stomach lessen. _Cute_, he thinks.

“It’s fine, Yohanie,” he smiles as he purposely leans in close and teasingly taps a finger on the younger male’s nose before pulling back.

Yohan flushes, making Seungwoo’s smile widen. “_Hyung -” _he protests in embarrassment.

“What?”

The younger male gives it up as a bad job and pouts, making him laugh.

Sometimes, Seungwoo thinks. It’s the little things. The little things that just make the day better.

Suddenly, warmth surrounds him and he looks down to see Yohan hugging him.

“It’ll be okay, hyung.”

Seungwoo blinks as a surge of emotion washes over him before wrapping his own arms around the other’s back.

“Thank you,” he says softly.

**\--XXXXX--**

He makes it.

He makes it, and it’s unbelievably overwhelming.

_Third_.

When the recording ends, footsteps approach. He stops rummaging through his bag and glances up to see Yohan.

“Congratulations, Seungwoo-hyung,” Yohan smiles warmly, and it makes him feel _happy_ -

And it hits him.

His mind flashes to the times they’ve spent together, talking or just sitting in silence. When they talked about the rankings for Me After You, the times that they spent outside of the show… Somehow, Kim Yohan had wormed his way into his heart, past his walls and defenses just by, well, being himself.

“Hyung?”

He comes back to reality to see dark eyes looking at him in concern.

“Just thinking, Yohan-ah,” he smiles. “Congratulations to you too.” Seungwoo reaches out to ruffle the younger male’s hair but changes his mind and pulls him into a tight hug instead, causing a startled yelp from the male.

_Love_.

“Seungwoo-hyung?”

He blinks and meets the other’s gaze questioningly.

“I’m glad we made it together.”

**\--XXXXX--**

Before they leave, Yohan pauses.

“Seungwoo-hyung,” he says hesitantly. “I, um…”

Seungwoo tilts his head to the side, noticing how the tip of the other’s ears were turning red.

“I, er, love you,” he blurts out.

Wait, what?

It takes a moment for the words to sink in, and he’s overwhelmed and happy all at once.

Impulsively, Seungwoo tugs Yohan towards him, much to the other’s confusion and presses a kiss to the younger male’s lips.

Yohan’s eyes widen as his cheeks flush red.

“I love you too, Kim Yohan.”

**\--XXXXX--**

**BONUS (X1 members):**

It is no surprise to the rest of them that their center and leader are dating.

“_Finally_,” is Junho’s remark after hearing the news. “I can finally stop - ”

Yohan glares at Junho who wisely shuts up.

“Oh?” Seungyoun grins, sensing something _interesting_ in the air. “Do tell, Junho-ah.”

“No thanks, I want to live.”

The all-rounder pouts. “You’re no fun.”

“Congratulations, hyung,” Hyeongjun smiles.

“So does that mean I can call Yohan my mom?” Dongpyo asks.

Hangyul nearly chokes on his water while Minhee and Dohyon snicker.

“He already takes care of you, Dongpyo-ah,” Wooseok casually points out.

Dongpyo pauses for a moment. “True -”

Seungwoo shakes his head in amusement as the rest of the team starts descending into chaos – Yohan beside him and their fingers lacing together as they watch.

He casts a glance at Yohan, who catches him and smiles back.

He doesn't know what he's done to deserve him, to deserve someone who knows how lift his mood and just _be_ with him. Yohan, who's selfless and kind and genuine and _loves him_. Loves all of him.

But he is thankful all the same.


End file.
